The Cindered Sister
by OmniscientVamp
Summary: Prince Edmund is searching for the owner of the glass slipper. But what would happen if the shoe ended up fitting one of the step sisters?
1. Prologue

**The Cindered Sister**

**Prologue**

The kingdom of Gardenia, adequately named for it's famously breathtaking hills of flora, was the picture of stereotypical perfection. In the light of day, life surged through the streets. The town square filled with children playing while their mothers stood a few feet away, purchasing food for that evening's meal. Girls sat in circles in the sun, sewing and laughing with each other. And men worked hard, catching fish down at the harbor, building places for new families to live, and tending to crops.

But on this particular night, at the time that the tables were normally being set, faces and hands were being washed, or work was being called for the day, things were very different. Villagers came out of their homes to gossip over the news, work had ended early, and dinner would be late.

Everything seemed minute in comparison to what had occurred just hours earlier in the little house just down the street.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Cindered Sister**

**Chapter 1**

She could not believe it was happening, even as she peeked through the key hole of the locked door. There he was, as handsome as ever with his dark locks, rugged facial features and broad shoulders, his men standing behind in the doorway. One was holding a pillow, and upon that pillow—her shoe, her destiny...

But all the frail brown-haired girl could do was watch helplessly as her hopeful future was ripped away from her.

Step-mother and sisters stood diagonally, grinning like wild piranhas, licking their chops like blood-thirsty hyenas. Their lust for that shoe was bigger than life.

"Would you like a drink?" Stepmother spoke in her husky and slimy tone. Momentary silence prompted her forward, placing a hand on the redheaded step-sisters shoulder, "Or something to eat, perhaps? My darling Prunella is a wonderful cook."

The Prince fought hard to hide a grimace, having thought of consuming something that had been prepared by the hands of the wretched girl. "No. Thank you. We are here, shortly, on strictly business."

The man holding the pillow came to the side of the Prince, who looked thankful. "Are there any other girls living here?"

Moving from an uncomfortable crouching position, the girl knelt to the floor and looked with her other eye through the key hole. She was not naïve enough to hold up hope.

"No," said Stepmother. "We are all there is."

The Prince gave a nod and Prunella took a seat on the aging cushioned chair nearby, sticking out her foot. Taking the shoe from the satin pillow, and bending down slightly to the foot, Prunella was ruled out as the girl Prince Charming had spent his last two weeks looking for. And he was all the more relieved for it.

"And who might you be?" He asked as the other step-sister took her place in the chair, pushing her long black hair off her shoulders.

"Drizella," grinned she, pronouncing the dark mole that sat above the left of her lip.

"How... nice..." He struggled, and again bent down, all the sooner to dismiss this sister.

But to the surprise of them all, there would be no dismissal, for the shoe fit on Drizella's cracked foot. Stepmother could hardly keep from jumping for joy, as it was unbecoming of a lady, while Prunella stood in shock of her sister, who she had always been jealous of, having been the prettier of the two with her luxurious hair as dark as midnight.

Apparent by the Prince's face, he too was shocked. And as for Drizella? She sat having had a glance of what her perfect future would bring.

Sitting back onto the cobblestone floor of the kitchen, she stared at the floor as her hair surrounded her face. No one would be there to witness the tears fall to the dust covered ground, no one to ever know there had been a mistake. And with that knowledge, Cinderella returned to her corner by the fireplace, for Stepmother would not be pleased if the fire was let to die.

A few days would pass, filled with cleaning and packing, structured by preparations of the move. The four women would be moved into the castle. Prince Edmund had approached his mother and father on the day the shoe had fit Drizella. They were ecstatic, to say the least.

"Finally," The Queen sighed, her hands clasped to her heart. "Our son has found his true love."

"Yes," replied the King, his head held high. And with a smirk, "And it didn't take nearly as long as I suspected it might."

Edmund stood as a statue before them, his arms folded, deep in thought. The Queen noticed the hesitance in her son and became worried. "Dear, what is it?"

Seeming to have been startled out of a reverie, the Prince looked up at his mother. "Nothing... nothing... Excuse me." Bowing politely to his parents, he removed himself from their presence and went to the courtyard to think.

The sun was bright and high that afternoon, shining on his shoulders and warming him as he sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the yard. It wasn't nothing—there was something bothering him. But probably what bothered him even more was that he could not figure out what exactly was wrong. He just felt deep in his heart that there had been a mistake. He thought he was confident enough in himself to determine the difference between beautiful and hideous, but a lingering doubt hung over his head like rain clouds.

Perhaps this was the girl he had danced with, the girl he had grown to love in that short amount of time in the gardens that night... Perhaps she was beautiful... but Drizella was what she had turned back into when the clock had struck midnight.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Cindered Sister**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, how lovely," Stepmother swooned as she entered her private bedroom in the castle. The perfect mismatch of maroon and green flung throughout was most likely the best accent to the woman's personality.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking," Edmund said from the hallway. He entered just behind Prunella, dressed in unflattering mauve, and Drizella, in a black dress that was at least three sizes too small.

"Darling," Drizella greeted, spinning to see her soon-to-be husband. "How I've missed you so."

Edmund unsuccessfully turned his cringed into a smile. "And I you."

Stepmother stood straighter, trying to seem of authority. "What news of the wedding?"

Edmund regarded her tentatively. "Oh, it has been set for two weeks from tonight--"

"Two weeks?" The older woman smiled at him, scolding him teasingly. "Well that hardly gives us any time at all to prepare."

"Not to worry, most everything has been taken care of already. The only things left, I believe, are the fittings. If you'll excuse me--"

Drizella caught the Prince's arm before he was able to escape the unattractive room, and the equally similar female occupants. "I would like to spend some time alone with you, my prince." Her lips curled into a smile.

"Of course," responded the Prince, looking about for any reason to post-pone their interactions. "Ah, but being a Prince, I have much to do. Er... maybe tomorrow. Good day." He nodded quickly and fled.

"Maybe tomorrow," Drizella sighed dreamily. "And in two weeks, he will be mind for the rest of our lives."

Cinderella shrugged into the room, carrying Stepmother's luggage. "Only two weeks?"

"What do you mean _only_?" scowled Drizella. "I would marry him tonight if I could."

"Be careful with those!" came the raised voice of Stepmother. "Those things are worth more than you are."

"Yes, Stepmother, I'm sorry." Cinderella replied softly as she tried to set down the luggage as carefully as she could. Once her arms were free, she lightly brushed her hands down the drab grey cloth that was her dress, though more reminiscent of a burlap sack.

"And what is it to you anyway?" Prunella laughed. "It's not as if you'll be at the wedding."

Stepmother turned from inspecting the items on her vanity, "Right you are, Prunella. I believe that time could be used to make sure our rooms are spotless. Or wash our clothes. Whatever needs to be done." She slunk across the room until she hovered over Cinderella. "Don't you think for a minute that just because my daughters and I have ascended into the class of society to which we've always belonged that it gives you the right to shirk your responsibilities. No, no. It is now, more than ever, that you need to be at your best... that is, if there _is _such a thing."

The step sisters cackled, Prunella falling back onto her mother's bed to kick her legs in delight.

Cinderella was amazed to see how beautiful her room was, decorated in blues and off-whites with a splash of peridot here and there. The only reason she was even given a room was because Stepmother had informed the Prince that they would bring a servant with them... But Cinderella found this room much nicer than any she would expect a servant to be living in. She figured there must have been a mistake.

Her king-sized bed was draped with a canopy of silks, and upon her vanity were a brush and hand mirror whose handles were both mother of pearl. She had her own wash room, and a window that held a view of the gardens.

Standing to gaze out the window, Cinderella felt defeated. It had only been a few weeks before when she had danced with the Prince. She remembered a spark between them, like nothing else she had ever felt before; the same spark of which she had been longing for ever since that night.

The girl never imagined the deception would have made it this far, but now, as she watched the fairy lights brighten in the garden, she could feel her hope leaving with the setting sun. Raising her eyes to the star-spattered sky, she prayed. "Where are you Fairy Godmother...? Everything is wrong." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm here, child." The soft voice originated from the bed, where she found her Godmother sitting. Cinderella said nothing, but rushed to the magical woman's side and cried into her lap. Godmother's soothing hands brushed the brown hair away from the girl's face. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Cinderella looked up, sniffling and pushing hair from her wet face. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, dear," Godmother looked truly saddened. "I can only provide you with the things you need to set your own destiny on path."

"So do that," begged Cinderella. "Please, you did it once before, can't you do it again?"

"Of course I can, but..." The woman looked towards the window, longing for all the answers to make it right. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that the fresh air might do you some good. So what I want you to do," Fairy Godmother slowly waved her hand across Cinderella's face, which suddenly became dry and clean, "is go for a walk in the gardens."

Not seeing how this could help at all, Cinderella began to protest. "But--"

Godmother cut her off with a raise of her hand, and smiled warmly, "I think if you do this, the morning will not arrive so unwanted. Will you?"

"Yes, Fairy Godmother," answered Cinderella sadly.

"Goodbye, then, my dear." And with that, the woman vanished, and to Cinderella, it was as if the room seemed to darken just a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Cindered Sister**

**Chapter 3**

In the candle light of the gardens, Cinderella walked the enchanted labyrinth, breathing in the perfumes of roses, tulips and daisies. The fragrances soothed her nerves and she smiled at the chance to have this moment. The first moment in what seemed forever where she did not have a stepmother or sister demanding of her, crushing the life out of her, and laughing all the while.

Turning a corner in the small maze, Cinderella stopped at the sight of another, sitting on the edge of the fountain. Looking through the branches of a hedge, she was startled to recognize the prince. He just sat, his head in his hands, his eyes to the ground.

The last thing Cinderella wanted was to disturb the prince in any way; no matter how much she desired to confess her love. Taking a step backward, a twig snapped under her slippered foot.

The prince's head came up, facing the direction of where Cinderella stood frozen to the dirty. Rising slowly, Prince Edmund leaned slightly, trying to see into the shadows. "Who is there?"

Cinderella closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. What would become of a servant found out on the grounds at the break of night?

"I know there's someone there," came the Prince's voice. "Please come out."

Somehow the girl managed to uproot herself from the ground, and she stepped into the light shed by the fountain. She clasped her hands together and gave a weary smile.

Surprised at first, the Prince quickly gained his composure as a royal and straightened up, taking a tone of authority. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, your highness." Cinderella curtseyed shortly and would not meet his eyes. "I came with your soon-to-be wife... as a servant--"

"I wasn't aware that Drizella had a servant," said the Prince.

Getting increasingly nervous, she looked around for any way to escape. "You can ask her, sir, if you like--"

"I will."

Nodding, Cinderella slowly turned to go.

"Wait," Edmund called. "You look familiar... What is your name?"

She almost choked on her reply. "Cinderella, sir."

"Cinderella... Hmm..." He put a hand to his chin. "Step closer so I can see you better." She did as he instructed, still keeping her eyes to the ground, and waited while he looked at her. "It's strange... I feel as if I've met you before. Have we met?"

"No," she lied, though painful as it was. "I would remember having met a man as handsome as you."

The prince smiled, chuckling a bit. "So why are you out at this time of night? Can't sleep?"

"No, sir--"

He held up a hand to cut her off. "Please. You don't have to be so formal. Call me Edmund... Unless my parents are around."

It was Cinderella's turn to smile. "No, _Edmund_... I can't sleep. I thought the gardens might relax me."

Edmund turned to look around, almost dreamily. "Yes, it is quite relaxing. Tell me, how long have you been employed by Drizella and her family?"

Feeling herself start to become uncomfortable in the presence of the prince, Cinderella sat on the edge of the fountain, where he joined her. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say I am _employed _by them..."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her. "Don't you get paid?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He seemed confused. "Then what do you get in return for your labor?"

Cinderella wanted to tell him all she received was their hatred, but that surely would not be an acceptable answer to a man who had no idea who he was speaking to. "A place to sleep, I suppose." She went on to explain that she had been with them for years, since her father had passed, but neglected to reveal the three women were her step relatives.

"So you know Drizella well, then?" Edmund inquired. "What is she truly like?"

She thought for a moment, Drizella was a wretched girl, both to live with and to look at. She was horrible, usually suggesting Cinderella be beaten for her mistakes. Never had she been satisfied with Cinderella's cooking, always sending back tea because it was too cold, soup because it was too hot, eggs because they were too salty. Once, she had caught Drizella in a particularly bad mood after Stepmother had refused to buy her something at the market. She'd wanted a silk scarf from one of the vendors but Stepmother told her that she hadn't the money because the last of it had been spent on a new broom with which Cinderella was to clean. So that night while Cinderella was tending to the fire, Drizella passed by and pushed her in. Luckily, she'd only burned her hands.

Cinderella knew she could not tell all of this to the prince, so she said only what she could think of. "She is how she seems."

"Well that is probably as vague as answers come," Edmund grinned. To again see how handsome he was, as handsome as he had been the night they'd shared a dance, made her smile back. He faced forward, because sometimes it was easier to admit thing when not looking directly at the person. "You are very beautiful when you smile," he said. "You should do it more often, and not work so hard on hiding your face."

Cinderella could feel warmth rushing to her cheeks, but with it came a certainty that brought an ache to her heart. She was afraid he was beginning to see her not as his fiancé's servant, but as herself, and she could not allow that to happen. Bringing the truth to light could only raise trouble, for if Edmund knew that Drizella was not the girl he loved—that it was her—her stepmother and sisters would make her life even more miserable. So with a heavy heart, Cinderella rose and regarded the prince. "I'm afraid I must be going now."

Edmund stood as well, "I'm sorry if I've said something that offends you, I didn't mean to."

"You haven't," she replied. "Good night." Giving him not chance to object her departure, she left him there by the fountain as its winged boy-with-arrows spat rain down onto an enclosed pond, wishing her moment with him could last forever. Wishing he would, again and again, tell her how beautiful he thought she was. Wishing they could share another dance, flesh close, warm comfort, hearts beating as one.

Upon reaching her bedroom, she undressed hazily and crawled under the covers, facing the opened window. The floral silk curtains fluttered in the night air, and as she drifted off to sleep with a smile displayed on her lips, Cinderella's last look was to the wooden chest that sat underneath the windowsill.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Cindered Sister**

**Chapter 4**

The next evening found the royal residents of the castle dining with Step-mother, Prunella, and Drizella in the dining hall that was larger than three bedrooms set end to end. It was elegant in white with accents of red and purples, and painted portraits of past kings and queens adorned the walls between almost ceiling-high windows that looked out onto a yard for drinking tea and playing croquet.

Cinderella had nowhere to go, for she did not have the responsibility of serving at this dinner, but neither was she invited; so she stood just outside the door and listened to the details of the wedding.

"It shall be in the evening," said the Queen. "So the servants have time to prepare the food. And I'm sure, my dear, that you will need all the time you can get to make yourself beautiful."

Insulting Drizella! Cinderella had no idea how likable the Queen would be.

The King cleared his throat. "We realize that two weeks seems an awfully short amount of time, but you must admit it took our son quite a while to find you."

"Father..."

The King didn't miss a beat. "The only thing I'm curious about is _why _it took so long. Surely you had _heard_ he was searching... Why did you not come forward sooner?"

"Your majesty," Step-mother responded, "We simply thought it was only gossip. There were plenty of girls ho danced with your son that night, how were we to know my lovely Drizella was the only one to wear glass shoes?"

"Lovely shoe, if I may say so," The Queen continued, taking a sip of her wine. "You must wear them to the wedding. I assume you still have the other?"

Drizella gave a quick look to her mother and put down her fork, giving a little cough. "Of course."

"Excellent," smiled the Queen, and she took another sip of wine.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Cinderella spun around and came face to face with a girl a few years younger than herself. She had long dirty-blond hair that was tied back, honest green eyes, a small nose, and was very thin. "I was, uh..."

"You shouldn't listen in on others' conversations." The girl said. "But you must be new. You're supposed to be in the kitchen with all the others."

"I am?"

"...Aren't you a servant?"

"No," answered Cinderella. "Well, yes. I came with the woman who's to be married to Prince Edmund."

"Oh." There was a short pause, and the girl started to walk away. Cinderella followed. "I'm Constance."

"Cinderella."

"Nice to meet you." Constance led her down the dimly lit hallway, passing empty statues of full body armor standing at attention, and when they reached the end, she took a left through a door that gave way to a chorus of sound. Pots and pans clanging, water running for dirty dishes to be washed in, and servants hurrying every which way taking care of whatever needed to be done. "This is the kitchen, obviously," spoke Constance, stopping with Cinderella just inside the doorway. She pointed to a closed wooden door across the room. "Through that door are the servant's chambers. There is probably a bed available in there for you--"

"Oh no, thank you. I have a room in the castle." She did not know why, but Cinderella found herself embarrassed to say so.

Constance studied her carefully. "I see..."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be out in the dining room with the others, your _majesty_?" A rather large older woman, who had been standing nearby, bowed and glared before collecting a mass of dirty dish towels and stomping away.

"Don't mind her," Constance said to Cinderella. "That's Bertolina. She's been here forever... Are you hungry?"

"Starved," she replied. It seemed as if Cinderella could not even remember the last time she had a decent meal, and all of the food sitting around in the kitchen was starting to get to her because it looked so delicious.

The two girls sat on stools at a small table in the corner of the kitchen and had left-over turkey stew and just about the best biscuits Cinderella had ever eaten. When she said this out loud, a large and proud smile covered Constance's face. "Thank you, I made them myself. I do a lot of the baking around here, but mostly the desserts. Don't mind me if I gloat a little that the Queen prefers my apple cinnamon cake over everything else we make."

"My step-- I mean... My mistress, Prunella, likes to cook as well. But I can guarantee your status as best baker in the castle won't be threatened... Back home I often used her cooking to rid the house of rats." Both girls began to giggle, and, having appeared to have found a friend at last, continued to chat until it was time for the next course to be served.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Cindered Sister**

**Chapter 5**

Droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead and she bit her lip, pushing harder into the brush as she scrubbed the stone floor of Drizella's powder room the next afternoon. A short break was taken when Cinderella sat back onto her heels, pulled her arm across her face to rid it of the moisture, and glanced out the small window. The sun was shining in and a light cooling breeze made her feel better. Back to the scrubbing with the brush and pail of water. Next up was Prunella's wash room.

A knock on the wall behind her gave Cinderella a start, and she turned, still on the floor. Prince Edmund stood a few feet away, looking down at her. Today he looked casual, if there is such a thing for royalty. "Sorry to disturb. Where is Drizella?"

Cinderella dropped the brush into the soapy water and pulled hair away from her face. "They went for a walk on the grounds."

He walked away, and just when she was about to go back to cleaning, Edmund came back into view. "You do realize we have servants to do that?"

"I only do what I am instructed to."

"Of course..." His eyes flicked away and returned just as quickly. "Far be it for me to contest orders you've already been given... it just strikes me as pointless for a job to be done twice if it only needs to be done once. And it _will _be done later by our servants.... Say now, I have an idea." He smiled. "Why don't you take today off?"

Shocked by his generosity, but at the same time terrified of the consequences of not doing what she was told, Cinderella shook her head. "I can't."

"Oh, but you can." By his tone, she could tell he was starting to get into a playful kind of mood. "Have you eaten yet this afternoon?"

"No..."

"What a coincidence. I was just about to ride down to the stream and have lunch. Care to join me?"

Cinderella sat with conflicting emotions. On the one hand she could go with the Prince and most likely have an enjoyable afternoon... on the other, she could go back to washing a floor that would be washed again later, and wait for Step-mother, Drizella, and Prunella to return, at which time she would have to face their insults and abuse...

The stables were magnificently massive; the inside like a cathedral for animals. Rows of horses looked towards the entrance when the two humans walked in, and Cinderella could see birds fly from one wooden ceiling beam to another to get a closer look at what was happening. Attendants hurried back and forth, on their best behavior now that the Prince was there. Cinderella walked up to the nearest horse, which was entirely black, and set her hand on its nose. It sniffed at her and ultimately allowed her to continue. "They're so beautiful." She murmured.

"Do you like horses?" The Prince asked, his hands folded behind his back.

"Oh, yes. I used to ride with my father when I was a child."

Edmund came to Cinderella's side and opened the black horse's stall gate. "Her name is Tulip. If I may ask, whatever happened to your father?"

Cinderella's eyes dropped, as well as her hand from petting the horse. "He died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry," He frowned, pausing only for an appropriate moment, and then led Tulip out into the yard in front of the stable. Edmund handed Cinderella Tulip's reigns and went back for a saddle. After the horse was properly equipped, the Prince turned to her. "Are you ready?"

Cinderella could not help but respond with a large grin. He helped her onto the front of the saddle and then climbed on behind her. Being a lady, she was forced to sit sideways—something she had always found extremely awkward. She had never sat that way when she had ridden in the past, and she was overcome with the feeling that she could fall off at any moment. That fear, however, was relieved when Edmund put his arms around her waist and grasped the reigns of the horse's bit.

With a small kick, they were off. Into the forest that surrounded part of the castle they rode, ducking branches here and there. At one point the trees gave way to a wide-open field, and they raced through to meet the trees again. It was not a long ride at all, and before she knew it, they were at the stream.

It was peaceful to say the least. Edmund had brought her to an area of the bank that was encased by bushes, trees, and flowers. He helped her down off of the horse, and Cinderella walked to the edge of the grass as he unloaded their lunch. Looking down into the water, she could see pools of minnows swimming in some kind of pattern known only to them.

She turned to find the horse with its saddle removed, and Edmund spreading out the blanket that had been under it onto the grass. The two sat and rifled through the basket of food. Edmund had brought cheese, bread, apples, grapes, and some water that had been flavored with lemon and sugar.

Leaning back slightly on his hands, he looked at her. "You know... ever since we met on the grounds the other night, I can't shake the feeling that I've met you somewhere before."

Cinderella nervously nibbled on a piece of bread. She knew there was nothing she could do. If she told him it was in fact her that had spent that time with him at his party... who knows what Step-mother would do to her. And surely Edmund would not believe her; some servant claiming she was his love when the glass slipper had fit her mistress. He would think her a great liar. There was nothing she could do, so she only shrugged.

The Prince looked ahead to the stream and spoke as if to himself. "Do you believe in love at first sight? I don't. Even with the slipper... the girl had worn a mask that night. I've never said this to anyone, but I have my doubts that Drizella is that same girl."

"Y-you do?" Cinderella sipped her water to alleviate an anxiously dry mouth.

"But if the shoe fits..." He faded off. "I'll never forget that mask though."

A silence followed, uncomfortable only to the girl. Ever since Drizella had put on that glass slipper and became engaged to the Prince, Cinderella's mind had wondered about every possible way it could have gone differently. What if she had fought her way out of that room and tried on the slipper as well? But such things were in the past, and there was no reason to dwell on what cannot be changed. Still, she was curious of what his reaction would be if he knew her secret. "I have a confession as well," she said, apparently catching him out of a daydream.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Cinderella nodded and blushed. "I never thought you would be so nice." Though she had spent that one night with him, dancing, it was true. He had been very kind on that enchanted evening... but who was to say that was really who he was?

Edmund laughed. "Really?"

"It's just that I've always heard stories about royalty being cruel to their servants..." She gave a short embarrassed laugh at the sight of his confused smile. "For instance... none of my mistresses would have ever taken me on a picnic unless I was there to carry their food and blanket. And I'm positive that when we get back to the castle, I'll be in trouble for disappearing like this."

"Don't worry." His eyes were drawn to the sky as clouds began to slowly roll in, and his manner changed from noble prince to human boy as he muttered. "I never get enough time out here... We should probably head back before a storm comes."

Disappointed, Cinderella stood up and brushed little flecks of grass off of her skirt. Together, they folded the blanket and Edmund readied the horse for the trip. Thunder rumbled and, stepping to the edge of the bank one last time, Cinderella looked at her reflection through the raindrops that had started falling. For a moment she thought she saw her fairy godmother grinning back at her, but upon blinking, found it was just herself again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cindered**

**Chapter 6**

By the time Edmund and Cinderella arrived back at the castle on Tulip, the rain had been pouring for quite some time and both were soaked. Of course she would have waited for him to put the horse away, but Edmund insisted she go on ahead to change so she did not catch a cold.

Trudging past Prunella's room, Cinderella heard a squeal of delight and stopped. "Oh my goodness!" It was Drizella, and she was staring at her, laughing. "You look like a drowned rat."

Step-Mother came into the doorway, not at all pleased. "Where have you been? I thought your orders were strictly to clean. God knows what their majesties must think of us, not being able to control our own servant!"

"The Prince--"

Drizella became deadly serious, now glaring at Cinderella. "You were _with _him?"

"He asked me to help out at the stables," She lied.

"So that's why you stink." Prunella replied, scrunching up her nose so that she unintentionally looked like a pig.

"I don't want you anywhere near him." Drizella continued, advancing slightly.

Cinderella took a tiny step back, "I know... I just thought that my refusing to do as he said would make you look bad."

Step-Mother straightened to seem important, "How right you are."

"She is?" Drizella and Prunella chorused, confused.

"No matter how wrong she was to defy my orders... The most important thing until you are wed to Edmund, dear Drizella, is that we not give them any reason to suspect you aren't queen material." The older woman explained. "The prince must be under the impression that we are kind and willing to let our servants enjoy themselves every once in a while..."

"Fine... Just keep your distance from him," growled Drizella before retreating from the bedroom, followed closely by a consoling Prunella.

Step-Mother took a few steps toward Cinderella and dropped her voice to a threatening tone. "You are to go to your room for the rest of the night. I do not want to see you until tomorrow, even if it means you get no supper. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Step-Mother," answered Cinderella, head down.

"Now that we are in the castle you will address me as Your Grace." She said.

"Yes, your Grace." Cinderella echoed. She waited for the older woman to move, but when she did not, Cinderella slowly walked away first and went straight to her room.

By the time Cinderella had changed into dry clothes, the rain had ceased but the sun was setting. As she sat at the end of her bed, her stomach growled and she knew everyone else would be almost done with dinner. She wondered what they would be having that evening... To take her mind off of how hungry she was, Cinderella went over to the large chest sitting under her windowsill and opened the lid just enough to fit her arm inside.

Pulling her arm back out, she had fetched a tattered book with an old black leather cover. It was a book of fairy tales her father had given her before he had passed. Cinderella opened the book to a ribbon marker halfway through but did not have time to start reading as there was a knock at the door.

Slowly opening the door, she was surprised to see Constance standing there, holding a tray of covered plates. Constance came in and set the tray onto Cinderella's vanity desk as the door closed. "Aren't you supposed to be helping serve?" Cinderella asked.

"Dinner is over," Constance replied, removing the metal covers from atop the food. She had brought duck in gravy, a few biscuits, a mix of carrots and corn, and two cups of chocolate mousse for dessert—one for each of them.

"I've never had duck before," observed Cinderella excitedly.

Constance just shrugged, picked up a biscuit and began to nibble at it. "It tastes the same as any other game, I think."

Cinderella liked the duck, but she found that she really liked the biscuits they made in this castle because they had a sweet buttery flavor she'd never tasted anywhere else before. And it had certainly been years since she had been allowed to have mousse, so this dessert was like heaven.

The girls talked while Cinderella ate, sitting on her bed. "Your mistresses are not very nice, are they? Miss Prunella stopped me in the hall when I was bringing you dinner. Asked me where I was going..."

Cinderella swallowed a bite of the chocolate and looked at her. "What did you tell her?"

"She gave me a strange feeling, so I lied a little. I told her I was bringing it to a servant who was sick and couldn't come down to dinner." Constance finished her own mousse. "It wasn't a complete lie. You _couldn't _come down to dinner. Have you always been their servant?"

"For quite a long time, yes," Cinderella responded, finishing the dessert and sitting back slightly.

Constance studied the girl for a moment before she asked, "Do you not have any family?"

Remembering her mother was impossible since she had died as soon as Cinderella had been born, but the memories of her father were fresh in her mind as if he had still been alive the day before. He had been a very gentle man, though big, and kind to all. Every night she would fall asleep to his adventurous stores of travel, or to books he had brought back with him. She had loved him more than anything else in the world, and her heart would never forget him as long as she lived...

"No," She said, simply. "I do not."

Cinderella's friend frowned. "I am alone as well. I had a sister, once."

"You did?"

"Yes," Constance nodded, solemnly. "Sandrine was a few years older than I. I used to follow her everywhere."

Cinderella was quiet, the air suddenly becoming very sensitive. "What happened to her?"

"She died, of course. I don't know how, or why. That is something I've always wondered. All I know is that her death resulted in my placement at the palace." Puzzled by Constance's words, Cinderella began to ask how that could be—how her sister's death could be at all connected to being a servant at the palace—but the girl continued with a small chuckle. "I know it's strange, isn't it? It all happened so quickly. Our parents passed on, and for years it was just me and Sandrine. All of a sudden, Sandrine was gone, and I was summoned to the palace. Now here I am."

Cinderella gave a sympathetic smile to Constance, and looked down only until her friend spoke again.

"I find it odd that you were placed in such a nice room... since your mistresses are so uncaring towards you. And also, you seem to have very nice things." Constance stood from the bed and walked over to observe the large chest under the window.

Jumping up, Cinderella went to her side. "I think they are just trying to make themselves look good... making it look like they treat their servant well."

"It wouldn't matter to their majesties if you were placed with the rest of the servants; there is no need to put you up here..." Kneeling down to the floor, Constance touched the lid of the chest. "What do you have in here?"

Just as the lid was being opened, Cinderella put her hand on it to keep it closed. "Nothing. Just cleaning things. My mistresses are particular about that sort of thing... er... not trusting the way they clean here in the castle, no offense."

Shrugging, Constance got up and headed for the door, picking up the tray of empty dishes on her way. "I only cook and serve. I don't clean. It's very late so I should be getting back to bed. Their majesties are having a tea party in the courtyard tomorrow and I need to be rested."

"Alright," Cinderella followed to the door and opened it for her. "Thank you very much for thinking of me tonight."

Constance gave a quick smile before walking into the hallway. "What are friends for? Goodnight."

As Cinderella closed the door, her heart seemed to swell. After all these years of being ordered around by Step-Mother and her step sisters, of having no indifferent company other than the mice that shared occupancy of their small home back in the village, she finally had a friend. This was all new to her, and was possibly the best feeling she'd had in a long time—to no longer be alone...

That night, sleep came with a smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**Cindered**

**Chapter 7**

The sun was bright and after the rain the day before, the grass had thankfully dried out enough for their majesty's tea party to be held in the courtyard as had been planned. There were quite a few guests in attendance, considering this was to be one of the sparse times for friends and family of the King and Queen to meet Drizella before the wedding.

This courtyard was at the west side of the castle, just through large glass doors from the inside. A delicately designed stone patio held a small number of wire-framed tea tables and chairs for those who wish to sit, and beyond that lay a belt of green to play croquet before aline of trees. Behind the trees was a large creek that ran through the palace grounds and down into the village.

Sitting under the umbrellas, Stepmother was having a chat with the Queen's sister. Drizella floated around, talking with all of the guests, since she was in some form the focal point of the afternoon; Prunella shadowed her. Prince Edmund seemed to be enjoying a game of croquet with his father, although it looked to Cinderella he might not be following the rules. And Constance, who apparently had gotten enough sleep or was just faking vigilance with much success, was serving tea to the Queen and a group of ladies while they laughed and enjoyed each others company.

Cinderella's job for the afternoon was to tend to Stepmother, Prunella and Drizella, and to make them look respectable in the eyes of all those who met them, though it was not a heavily binding task. Every so often she would wander back to Stepmother's side, refill her tea and the tea of whomever she happened to be speaking with, bow politely, and walk away unless told to do otherwise. The rest of the time, she was on her own.

Meandering over towards the tables set next to the outside wall, Cinderella gazed upon the assorted snack cakes, bite-sized sandwiches, fresh fruits and juices displayed for the guests. She hadn't eaten at all so far that day, and everything looked so delicious.

Constance appeared beside her, holding a tray to be filled with the finger foods and brought back to the Queen's table. She seemed slightly flustered and gave a short laugh. "The prince has been acting very strangely."

Cinderella turned to look at the prince, who was more reminiscent of a young boy laughing and playing with his daddy than a prince who was supposed to be having a respectable game of croquet with the King. "He looks like he's having fun," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a splash followed by groans of disappointment, and then "Constance!" The Queen was standing at her table, looking toward the direction of the creek. "Be a dear," She requested loudly, "and fetch the croquet ball for his majesty."

But before Constance could move, Stepmother, who had somehow found her way to the Queen's table, interrupted. "Oh, my Queen, let my servant do it. There's no need for your girl to serve us with wet clothes, and mine will leave us after as it seems she's proven herself useless today."

Cinderella felt the wind knocked out of her for she had thought she was doing quite a good job at serving food and lying to whomever had the displeasure of being trapped in conversation with Stepmother or Drizella. She clenched her hands tightly into fists but then relaxed a little when her friends hand reassuringly touched her arm.

"Very well," The Queen nodded to Cinderella and sat back down.

Walking across the yard with her teeth clenched, she passed a distracted King and could feel eyes on her back while she descended the small tree-hidden hill leading to the creek. Stopping on the shore, Cinderella thought she could spy the small red ball about halfway in; a spot that was at least waist deep.

There was no use gathering her skirts as they would become wet anyway, so she slipped off her shoes and went in. A yelp almost escaped her since the water was colder than she had expected, but she kept on slowly gliding over slimy rocks and weeds that would wrap around her ankles from time to time. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she grumbled, stopping to look around.

"Who do you hate?" The voice was now so familiar that Cinderella did not have to turn to know it was Edmund. "Not me, I hope." He stopped, folding his arms across his chest and touched his chin in thought. "Although it _is _my fault you're in there."

"No worries," Cinderella replied unconvincingly as she reached her arm down to brush away some weeds and retrieve the croquet ball. Her whole front was now wet and so was the left side of her head from bending down. As she pushed through the water back to the grass, she used one hand to strain the water from her hair and handed the ball back to Edmund with the other. "At least now I get to go back inside," she added, twisting water out of her skirts.

"I guess that's true," He paused and grinned. "You're free."

"I wish." Cinderella muttered. After a moment, she straightened back up and realized Edmund had been watching her get herself together. "Well... I suppose you can go continue your game now, your highness..."

He bent his head, smiling. "Thank you."

"Just doing as I'm told. If you'll excuse me." Cinderella walked around him and started back up the hill.

Edmund looked down picked up something that had been on the ground, and caught up with her. "You forgot your shoes," He said, holding them out to her.

"Oh, right. I'm always forgetting..." A very awkward silence swept between them before Cinderella grabbed the shoes and continued up the hill.

"Hey, wait!" the prince called, pulling her back by her elbow. "I wanted to ask you..." He paused something awful to the girl. "If you'd meet me tonight."

For the second time in one morning the air left Cinderella's lungs like a punch; she was convinced she had misheard. "I'm sorry?"

"In the gardens by the fountain... like before. After everyone has retired to their rooms."

"I don't..." Was all she could manage before her voice failed her. Moments alone with the prince had become like food to most of the peasants down in the village. She found that they sustained her, made it possible for her to put up with the three women who commanded her for just that little bit longer. And the thought that he _wanted _to spend time with only her made Cinderella's heart leap into her throat, her head spinning drunkenly.

Prince Edmund took a step away and placed his hands behind his back. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"No!" Her feet recovered the ground he had abandoned and she clutched her shoes to her chest, trying to hide the giddy sensation taking over. "I mean yes... I want to meet you, er... I will... tonight."

He smiled, now more relaxed. "Good, I'm glad--"

Rustling from the trees caused both of them to look up and see the King paused beneath the boughs, looking down at them with a questioning smile.

Edmund cleared his throat and spoke louder, "I'm glad you were able to find this without help, or..." he turned to the hill and spoke lower, "or something like that." He nodded to his father as he left to rejoin the party.

Cinderella shared an uncomfortable moment with the King before he gave a small chuckle and followed his son. Letting out a long sigh of relief she plopped down onto the ground to stick her feet in the water—which was still cold as ice—but helped after it seemed the sun had become twice as hot.


	9. Chapter 8

**Cindered**

**Chapter 8**

The dimly lit maze of flowers and shrubbery glittered as Cinderella's slippered feet wandered along the garden path. Coming upon the fountain where she had first talked with Prince Edmund, she looked around; there was no one. Not knowing when exactly the Prince had meant for them to meet, Cinderella sat down on the fountains edge to wait.

She kicked some gravel lightly with her flat-soled shoes and sighed. "You are being so foolish," she spoke quietly to herself. "What if they catch you?.. there's no use getting your hopes up.. as if the prince wants anything more than a confidant... and even that would be a stretch." Twisting her fingers nervously, Cinderella realized for the first time since she had arrived at the castle that prince Edmund seemed to have no friends.

Cinderella's left side started to warm and a periwinkle glow proceeded the Fairy Godmother's presence, sitting on the fountain beside the girl. "Good evening," she smiled. "Waiting for the prince, are we?"

The young girl nodded. "He asked me to meet him tonight. Only... I'm not positive exactly when."

Godmother gave a small laugh, "He will be here, my dear, don't worry." She glanced at Cinderella and, seeing her hopeless expression, wrapped an arm around the girls frail shoulders and pulled her into a hug meant for comfort.

Cinderella sighed and let her head rest on her Godmother's shoulder. "Am I doomed, Godmother?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" was the reply.

"I feel that there is no way out of my life as a servant to people who should have been my family... Doomed to stand away and watch the Prince marry Drizella... How could he ever believe it was me that night?" All her fears spilled out into the evening air and hung like thick spider webs.

"My child," began Godmother with a confidant air. "You must have faith that, in the end, everything that is meant to be will be. Just have patience... give it time."

Cinderella removed her head from her godmother's shoulder and signed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Another smile played across Godmother's lips. "Simple, so simple." She touched Cinderella's face and looked into her eyes. "All you have to do is listen. Listen and all will be fine." And without another word, Godmother exited in her way, with a wink.

A shuffling made Cinderella jump and when the prince appeared from the opposite end of the path leading from the fountain, she stood and gave a small bow.

Edmund held up his right hand and frowned warily. "You don't have to..."

"I'm sorry," she responded, sitting back upon the fountain's edge.

Edmund came over and sat next to her. "Were you talking just now? I thought I heard someone speaking."

A momentary flicker of fear rushed through Cinderella, for who could explain a fairy godmother? "I... I was wondering why you wanted to meet."

It was not a lie, she had been wondering all day. Some of the most absurd reasons, she thought, were racing around in her head. The most absurd being that the prince had fallen for her and had wanted to meet in order to denounce Drizella and declare his love.

"I like talking to you." He said simply. "You've probably noticed that I have no friends... There hasn't been one person that I've felt comfortable being around just the way we are now. But since you came to the castle..." All this time he had been facing forward and speaking to the ground, but now he turned to look at her. "From the moment I saw you the day you arrived, I felt like I already knew you. Like we had met before. There is some sort of connection. Do you understand?"

Once again he had put her into an impossible situation where all she wanted was to tell him it was her, not Drizella, who had danced with him at the ball. And why did he insist on asking practically every time they spoke to each other? Cinderella felt she might develop an ulcer from anxiety. Too afraid to open her mouth and risk what truths might slip out, she shook her head and shrugged before looking away.

But Edmund, who was frowning again, continued to gaze at her. After a moment, though, he sighed and faced the ground once more. "I must admit my regret for being engaged to Drizella."

"Your highness?" She asked, surprised.

"Please, call me Edmund... at least when we are alone." He said, still looking down. "I don't care what anyone says... I've had my doubts from the beginning that she was the girl I danced with that night. It just doesn't feel right... The girl that night was so beautiful, her hair was different than Drizella's." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Cinderella. "When I think about it, I can still remember the way she felt in my arms as we danced."

Cinderella's heart fluttered. She also remembered... the way his arm felt wrapped around her waist, his other hand in hers, looking into his eyes from behind the mask she wore. She would give anything to go back to that.

"Cinderella," the sound of her name coming from his lips brought her back to the present. Edmund looked at her now. "I don't know what to do."

"Have you spoken to the King or Queen about how you feel?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No... I don't think that would go very well. The reason for the ball in the first place was for me to find a girl to marry... If I back out of the engagement now it'll only make them angry."

"But surely their son's happiness is more important than a marriage...?" She asked.

"I would like to believe that."

Cinderella frowned. From passing moments with both the king and queen, they seemed like very nice people. She was surprised that they would not want their son to be happy above all else. "I'm sorry, Edmund. I wish I could help."

He smiled at her. "It helps just to be able to have a friend to talk to."

She smiled back. "It _is _nice." The smile on Edmund's face grew bigger, making Cinderella feel a little self-conscious. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking..." He paused. "You have a very nice smile."

Cinderella felt blood rush to her cheeks and looked down at the ground, speaking softly. "You flatter a plain servant, your Highness."

"Hm, we're back to the formalities I see?" Edmund frowned to himself then half joked, "I should probably get back before they realize I'm gone and send out an unnecessary search party". Cinderella followed his lead as the prince stood from the fountain's edge and turned to look at her. "Can you promise to continue to be my friend, Cinderella, lowly servant as you are?" He joked again, a playful look in his eyes.

She laughed and curtsied to him, also being playful. "I promise, your most royal of highnesses." This time Edmund laughed, and he continued to laugh as he said goodbye and walked down the path back towards the palace. After he was out of sight, Cinderella, feeling her heart fluttering, skipped back to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

To those who have been leaving me feedback on this story, THANK YOU! You have restarted this kind of fire inside of me to finish this story. I admit I have bit of a writers block but finishing this chapter (which sat half done for MONTHS) has given me fresh ideas that I hope will make this into a fantastic story. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter 9, as it is one of my favs so far!

**Cindered**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning came too quickly and Cinderella learned that Stepmother had volunteered her cleaning service to the Queen. She was to assist with the preparations for the upcoming wedding, which sounded interesting (perhaps she could find out some details about the wedding) until she realized it meant she would be scrubbing the hallway floors.

She was busy scrubbing in one of the corridors on the other side of the palace from where her rooms were when Prunella found her. Cinderella had been busy thinking about the night before in the garden and smiled to herself, not hearing her stepsister's approach. "What on earth would you have to smile about?" Prunella sneered, looking down at her.

Cinderella looked up and opened her mouth to answer but before she could say anything, the other girl spoke again.

"Never mind. It's probably something stupid like getting a new mop or something." She laughed to herself. "Anyway, if my mother asks where I am you are to tell her I've gone out to collect herbs from the garden. I'm trying a new recipe." She motioned to a book she carried against her side. "Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll test it out on you... then you'll have something to _really _smile about." She continued to laugh as she turned and walked back down the hall towards the palace entrance.

Once her step sister was out of sight, Cinderella sat back onto her heals and dropped her scrub brush into the pale of water next to her. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she stretched her feet and flexed her toes. She sighed and leaned back until she felt the wall behind her. Closing her eyes for a moment, Cinderella was surprised when the wall gave way and her head hit the floor.

"Ow..." She reached to touch her head and sat up, finding that she had been actually resting against a door. Turning to look into the room, she saw it was practically empty except for a stone pedestal that sat in the middle of the room, lit by the sun coming in through the few windows.

Getting to her feet, Cinderella entered the room and looked around. Tapestries hung on the walls in golds and maroons and benches sat at the bottom of each. But no matter how beautifully the room was decorated, the clear focal point was the glass slipper that sat atop the pedestal.

Cinderella slowly walked over to the pedestal. The sun shining in through the windows made the glass shoe sparkle and cast more light throughout the room. It seemed so long ago to the girl that she had worn that slipper while dancing with the prince and she could still recall the coolness of the glass against her skin... She gave a quick glance back to the slightly open door to make sure no one was around before reaching for the shoe.

Slipping her right shoe off, Cinderella bent down to place the glass slipper in it's place. After it was safely on her foot, she stood back up and admired the way it looked—more beautiful than she remembered.

"I thought there was something about you." the deep voice came from behind her.

Cinderella spun around to see the King standing just inside the doorway. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry..." She bowed to both show respect and to get the slipper off her foot so she could place it back into it's spot on the pedestal. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to--"

The King raised a hand to silence her and went to the bench closest to Cinderella. Sitting down, he patted the spot next to him, inviting her to join him. "Now," the King said, folding his hands in his lap. "I'd had my suspicions about this whole thing, mostly stemming from Edmund's actions since his bride-to-be moved into the palace. Of course the girl that night wore a mask, but the style mask we may sometimes wear to balls wouldn't cover certain... features... Drizella has. Then again, what do I know? I'm just an old man." He smiled kindly down to her. "What shell we do, my dear?"

She looked back at him, worried. "Your Highness?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Although it may not always appear so, our first priority is the happiness of our son. He seems to be under the impression that we don't care who he marries as long as he finds someone in the next so many days... If he marries, we want it to be to the right woman. One who will make him happy the way the Queen makes me happy. A happy king means a happy kingdom." Their eyes met again as he continued to smile. "You look like you want to say something. You may speak openly with me, I am no tyrant."

Cinderella shifted nervously. "Respectfully, sir, I just find it hard to believe that a mere servant.... such as myself... would be enough to make someone like the prince happy."

"In my vast years of knowledge, do you know what I have learned?" The King replied in a friendly tone.

Cinderella shook her head.

"The heart wants what it wants, my dear." He stated, still smiling. "When it comes to love, the heart doesn't see status, it only sees you for who you truly are on the inside. And if that makes him happy, then who are we to stand in his way?"

Cinderella couldn't look at the King. What she wanted most was to tell Edmund that it was not Drizella he had danced with. It would not be hard to convince him if he had any doubts. All she would have to do is show him the mask and the other glass slipper that sat in the wooden chest in her room. The only thing she had to worry about was her relatives. If she crossed her step mother, there would be no telling what she would do to get back at Cinderella for taking away her ticket into the palace.

"You look troubled, young one." The King said, interrupting her thoughts. When Cinderella didn't answer, he continued. "May I ask where you were when the prince came to your residence? He had mentioned to me that there had only been three ladies present."

Continuing to stare at the ground out of embarrassment, Cinderella answered meekly but honestly, feeling she could trust him. "I was locked in the kitchen, your Highness."

"Ah," The King leaned back against the wall. "I see..." After a moment of silence between the two, the King sighed. Cinderella guessed that he probably could understand her current situation from that one statement. "You may have noticed our palace staff is very happy."

Cinderella nodded.

"You see, we don't see them as servants, but more like friends or extended family. The royal family has come to realize over the years that when you treat those around you with respect, they are more willing to care for you." He paused briefly. "I would be willing to at least make you a part of the palace staff, to try and remove you from being a servant of Drizella and her mother and sister. Would you like that?"

Cinderella could not keep herself from smiling. "Yes, I would, your Highness!"

"Of course, you would still see them, you could keep your room as well... It's not going to stop them from giving you orders from time to time, but you would no longer be their main servant."

"I understand." She said, thinking about how she would now get to work with Constance and not have to be around Drizella and Prunella as much. She would still technically be in the same place, both physically and in regards to status, but the work would most definitely be more pleasant. Maybe she would even get to see the prince more often. At once another thought occurred to her. "... Sir?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her, still smiling with an air of omnipotence.

"Are you going to tell the prince about...?" Cinderella regarded the glass slipper currently shimmering on the stone pedestal.

The King's cheerful demeanor slipped away and was replaced by a furrowed brow. "I may rule the kingdom in terms of laws and the like... but I do not rule people's hearts and I will never stand in the way of love, whatever the case may be. That being said... the decision is yours alone. I will not interfere... whether I want to or not."

He paused and then got to his feet to leave, the troubled look remaining on his face. Half way across the room, the King stopped, but did not turn to face Cinderella as he said "The only thing I ask is that you make your decision before the wedding. I'm afraid once they are wed, there will be little we can do to change it."

Cinderella nodded gravely.

"One more thing you may want to consider," The King offered.

She had been staring intently at a spot on the far wall since he had stood up from the bench, but now she met his eyes. "What is that, your Highness?"

For all that he was kind and seemingly playful, the King was now more serious than anyone she had ever seen. "Once Drizella is betrothed to my son she will have just as much power as he does, and she can do whatever she wants with it... including what happens to our servants."

He left it at that and exited the room, leaving Cinderella in a cloud of desperation and melancholy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Cindered**

**Chapter 10**

As she continued to scrub the floors as part of the wedding preparations, Cinderella was busy thinking about her conversation with the King. To an outsider the decision of whether to tell Prince Edmund who she was seemed simple, but Cinderella knew the chance she would be taking by revealing such information.

Despite the King's kind words, she was plagued with doubts that it would be so easy to call off the prince's wedding to Drizella. She had been out in the markets lately running errands and had seen how excited the entire kingdom was for the prince to finally marry. Any delay in such a celebration wouldn't be wise, and it wasn't like Cinderella could just take Drizella's place when her wedding day arrived.

The biggest doubt by far, though, was that Edmund would accept her. They were friends, he had said so himself, but growing up Cinderella had many friends who were boys that she would never consider marrying. Just because you feel comfortable talking to someone doesn't mean you want to spend the rest of your life with them.

And how would she even bring it up? Yes, she had the other glass slipper and the mask she wore that night... but when confronted, Drizella could easily convince anyone that it was more likely that Cinderella had stolen the items from her. It would cause a great mess, that was certain. She would have to thoroughly think this through before taking any action.

A loud explosion shook Cinderella out of her thoughts. Taking in her surroundings, she found that she had cleaned her way to a far corner of the castle that was basically deserted. The only movement was the smoke slipping out beneath a door down the corridor. A moment later, a man burst out of the room, coughing and bringing more smoke with him.

"Confound it all!" He shouted, turning back toward the room but not going in.

As he stood, Cinderella could see he was very tall and thin. He had wild reddish hair and wore a cloak that, for as tall as he was, had sleeves that were way too long—long enough that the man had cut slits around where his elbows were so he could slip his arms through so as not to have to keep pushing the sleeves up and out of the way. She wondered why he didn't just have the palace tailor shorten them.

The man clenched his fists and took a deep breath before storming back into the room.

Cinderella could hear windows being thrown open as she left her pail of water and her scrubbing brush on the floor and cautiously approached the room, where the smoke was finally starting to subside. Standing to the side of the door, she leaned forward on her tiptoes to peer in.

The room was larger than she had expected, guessing it was roughly twice the size of the kitchen. As the last few wisps of smoke blew out through the open windows, the many shelves and tables came into view. They were piled high with glass vials of multi-colored liquids, bowls full of what looked like twigs and berries and other flora. In the far corner there was a large iron pot bubbling over a fire, but that didn't seem to be the source of the explosion.

The man Cinderella had seen was standing with his back to her, directly across from the doorway. He was mumbling angrily to himself as he picked up several glass jars and stacked them into his arms. "If I ever catch whoever did this..." He grumbled, turning on his heel and spilling half of the jars he was attempting to carry onto the floor. She thought he most likely would've yelled if he hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Can I _help _you?" The man asked shortly.

"Um..." Cinderella moved so she was no longer just peering into the room but standing just outside of the doorway with her hands clasped at her waist. "I was cleaning when I heard--"

"Hmph!" He hurried to a different table and put a few jars down only to pick up a few others.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, craning her neck to follow him as he went to yet another table farther into the room. The bottom of his long cloak knocked over a couple of unlit candles that had been sitting on a stool.

"Of course I don't need any help!" He straightened up and glared at her, indignant. "Don't you know who I am?"

Cinderella was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I... I'm sorry, I don't." She glanced around the room again. "Are you a wizard?--"

"Do not _insult _me!" Yelled the man. "Those who call themselves wizards are delusional. There is no such thing as magic. No! I am the royal _scientist_!" If it was possible, he forced himself to stand up straighter, causing even more jars to tumble from his arms. Then immediately after he said that, something caught his attention and he turned his back to her once more.

Cinderella waited, not sure if she should offer to help again, and saw a desk just inside and to the right of the doorway. There were stacks of letters all addressed to the same person. "You are Sir Lawrence?"

"Ha!" He shot up from the table he was leaning over and spun around so fast that his cloak twirled out like a woman's skirt. "So you _have _heard of me! Yes! I am Lawrence." He bowed deeply, his mood having improved just because he thought she knew him now.

Sir Lawrence spread his arms out wide and said, "Welcome to my study! I am the palace scientist. I work on remedies and concoctions and the like. My work is very important."

Cinderella nodded.

"And what is your name? I don't recall ever seen you before."

"Cinderella, sir." She answered. "I haven't been here long. My mistress is going to marry the prince."

"I see." He nodded, thinking, then he shuddered. "That girl... there is no remedy in the world that will rid her of that face."

Cinderella put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. When she had composed herself, she asked "What were you working on?"

Sir Lawrence quickly reverted back to being flustered and agitated. "No," he grumbled, starting to move from table to shelves again, picking up and setting down random items. "I was working on an herbal remedy. There is currently a horse in the stables suffering from a bout of melancholy." He took a quick look into the boiling pot as he rushed past it.

Cinderella was about to ask if there was even a cure for that when the scientist spoke again. "But _somebody _has been messing with my ingredients! The lemon clover was in the bat wing jar!--"

"Bat wing?" She asked. He did not hear her.

"There was nightshade in the sage jar! Someone switched out one of my bottles of water for a bottle of vinegar! Not to mention that my book of herbs has gone missing!" Sir Lawrence stopped suddenly, his shoulders drooping. "It will take days for me to inventory everything and get it all labeled correctly..."

"I'm sorry," Cinderella offered. She truly meant it, as he seemed quite depressed over the state of his study.

The man shook his head sadly, then seemed to realize she had been standing there the entire time they had been talking. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble so you should probably get back to your cleaning."

It wasn't a rude dismissal, but a dismissal none the less. And as she walked back to her pail of water, Cinderella felt somewhat relieved to be away from the hectic room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Cindered**

**Chapter 11**

The decision Cinderella made to change employer had not been a hard one, and the full realization of that dawned on her with the rising sun of the next day.

She awoke not to the ear-piercing demands of her step relatives, but to the sun shining in through her windows and a gentle knock at her bedroom door. Beyond that door stood Constance, with a wide smile and a bowl of oatmeal with fresh berries on top. "We would like to officially welcome you to the palace staff!" She held out the bowl, which Cinderella took appreciatively. Then Constance laughed as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Don't get used to it. We let you sleep in because it's your first day working as one of us. Starting tomorrow you'll be up with the sun!"

Cinderella smiled. "I won't mind that." She took a bite of oatmeal and closed her eyes. "This is delicious!"

"Well eat it all because you have got a long day ahead of you. They put you with me since we're already comfortable together."

"That's wonderful!"

"I didn't even have to request it, either." Constance gave a quick grin and then laughed again, "But believe me, when the King asked for me, I thought I was in trouble. I had no idea that he had signed you on to be a royal servant."

"It was not anything that was planned. To be honest, I was surprised that the King even offered." Cinderella answered, thinking. "I'm curious... What did he say when he told you?"

Constance frowned and sunk down onto the edge of the bed next to her. "He said you were being mistreated... I mean, I already knew that from seeing how those women bully you around... But it seems to have a bigger impact when it's the King who is talking about it." She shook her head after a moment. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. We've still got to get you a uniform."

The uniform was something Cinderella was looking forward to. Step Mother did not care what Cinderella wore, which meant she was usually left with only clothes that weren't too far from being just burlap sacks to work in. The palace, however, supplied beautiful uniforms for the women servants—brown flowing skirts that reached just below the knees, shirts that were such a pale green one would almost think them white. And what's more is that the clothes were comfortable and functional to the tasks that needed completing. Compared to what she was used to wearing, the uniform would be like the fine clothes Cinderella saw the ladies of the court wear to the Queen's tea parties.

The oatmeal was almost gone when the door burst open with a loud crack that made both girls dump. Step Mother walked in, trailed by Drizella and Prunella, all looking angry. While the daughters were dressed, Cinderella was surprised to see Step Mother still in her sleeping gown. Normally she didn't leave her room until she was fully dressed and made up. Step Mother took in the sight of the two servants sitting on the bed and glared. "What on earth do you think you are doing, Cinderella? We have been up for almost an hour and here you sit, eating, while we wait for you to bring us our clothes!"

Constance's demeanor changed as she stood and faced the woman standing there in her night gown, which Cinderella was grateful for as she had suddenly forgotten how to speak. She suspected, though, that if she could have spoken, she wouldn't have known what to say. Constance on the other hand knew exactly what to say.

She began with a small polite bow. "Good morning, madam. Did you sleep well?"

Step Mother, who until now did not seem to know who to look at, turned her icy stare directly onto Constance. "I was not talking to you. I was talking to that insolent girl." She pointed at Cinderella. "I would like to know how someone that works for me came upon the conclusion that it was perfectly fine to shirk her responsibilities and stay in bed so late!"

Constance was quick. "Oh, but surely you have heard?"

If it was possible, Step Mother's eyes narrowed even further. "Heard what?"

"As of last evening, Cinderella now works for his royal highness, the King. She is now a palace servant."

Cinderella watched as the news of her new employment hit her three step relatives. Step Mother, as expected, was simply enraged. Her face became a shade of red Cinderella had never seen, and she looked like a fish gasping for air as she opened and closed her mouth, looking for anything to say.

Drizella's reaction was also what Cinderella had thought it would be. Ever since the two girls had met many years ago, any time Drizella did not get her way or had been discovered doing something wrong, she played the victim. And though no one would even mistake the reason she got away with this as a result of being beautiful or even cute (because she most certainly wasn't), it was the fact that Drizella had always been a superb liar. So superb in fact that she had once managed to steal a chocolate pastry from a shop in the village, and talk the man that owned the shop into believing Prunella had taken it... even though the man had seen the entire thing with his own eyes, and even though Drizella was the one with chocolate smudges on her face. Even now, Drizella's acting was on par as she clung to one of her mother's arms and had a pained look on her face. "Cinderella, why? We love you! We don't want to lose you." She lied.

Cinderella ignored her.

Prunella stood the farthest away from all of them. She stood just inside the doorway, as if any moment she might need to flee. Cinderella did not know what to make of her reaction. She did not look angry or upset. She only stood there with a dark gaze in her eyes. And, Cinderella thought, she almost looked like she had been expecting this.

After allowing a moment for the news to sink in, Constance began speaking again. "As a servant of the palace, from now on Cinderella will only be taking orders from the palace staff and their royal highnesses. Until Miss Drizella's marriage to Prince Edmund is sealed, you three are considered guests and have no authority in ordering Cinderella to do anything.

"B-but..." Step Mother sputtered.

Constance nodded to her. "Madam, I definitely understand the suddenness of the change and that you had been counting on having your personal servant for longer than this..." She paused, the corner of her mouth tipping into a mocking smile. "But I do see your daughters were capable of picking out their outfits this morning... Surely, as their mother, you are capable of dressing yourself as well. If not, I can have someone come up and assist you."

Step Mother sputtered again. "Cinderella--"

"Can do nothing for you until the wedding has ended." Constance interrupted in a tone that meant the argument was closed.

Drizella stepped forward now, panic filling her eyes as she looked at Cinderella. "I don't care who you serve. You stay away from Prince Edmund. He is mine."

Again, Constance was the one who responded. "With all due respect, Miss Drizella, but if Cinderella is requested to accompany or serve the Prince, there is nothing that you can do to stop her."

Cinderella watched, amazed, as Drizella and Step Mother silently left the room after a long pause between all of them. Prunella stayed a moment longer, her dark expression never changing. Then she, too, left.

Once the two servants were alone again, Cinderella jumped from the bed, throwing her arms around Constance and knocking them both to the carpeted floor. "You are amazing!" Cinderella laughed.

Constance laughed as well and replied, "Did you see the looks on their faces?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Cindered**

**Chapter 12**

The first few days as a palace servant saw Cinderella following Constance around as they did many different chores. Chores that included cleaning in the kitchen, shoveling out the stables because one of the stable boys was sick, running to the market to pick up ingredients for breakfast pastries which she then helped Constance prepare. It seemed that they went to wherever the palace was short-staffed.

But now today was the girls' day off and they spent part of it sitting in the grass on the front lawn of the palace. It was a beautiful day with hardly any clouds, and it was pleasantly warm. "My feet are killing me." Cinderella sighed, stretching her bare feet out in front of her.

Constance laughed. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Eventually?" Cinderella asked, falling back so that she was lying on her back. "That doesn't sound very encouraging."

Constance laughed again and layed back as well.

The two stayed there with their eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from the sun and listening to the birds chirping and the clop clops of horses hooves on the cobblestones as people arrived and departed.

"It is a lovely day, isn't it?"

Cinderella opened her eyes to see the Prince standing over her, grinning. She sat up quickly and would have gotten to her feet but he held out a hand, making it clear it was okay for her to remain seated.

"Good afternoon, your highness." Constance greeted, still laying with her eyes closed.

"Good afternoon," he replied.

"Have you been off busy somewhere?" Constance asked. Cinderella was a little shocked about the nonchalant way her friend spoke to him, as if they were equals.

"Yes," he sighed, putting a hand to the back of his head. "I just got back from some time alone in the forest." He glanced at Cinderella and she knew exactly where he had been. She remembered the day they went for a picnic together and her cheeks flushed.

"Constance!" Someone yelled. It turned out to be one of the other servants—one that Cinderella knew worked mostly in the kitchen. She was standing across the way with three other girls, waving her arm high in the air to catch Constance's attention.

Constance sat up, looked in her direction, and looked like she was about to yell back because she opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Then she seemed to realize that would not look too good in front of the Prince, no matter how good of terms they were on. She jumped to her feet and ran over to the group of girls.

Prince Edmund laughed and took Constance's spot in the grass beside Cinderella.

Just as Constance had reached who had called her, Sir Lawrence rode up on a horse and stopped at the front steps of the palace. He jumped down from the horse, clearly preoccupied and carrying bundles of things wrapped in paper under his arms. Bounding up the front steps, taking two at a time, he left his horse unattended. Cinderella and Prince Edmund watched as a stable boy had to run out and grab the horse's reigns before it wandered too far away, and pulled it back to the stables, looking rather cross.

"Hm..." The Prince said. "I wonder what he's doing now."

"Sir Lawrence? Do you know him well?"

The Prince smiled at her. "Ever since I can remember. I used to spend a lot of time in his study when I was younger. He would show me a lot of tricks that he knew how to do. Almost like magic, but don't call him a wizard or he won't speak to you for about a month."

"Did you learn much from him?"

He shrugged. "Nothing I can really remember. How did you meet him? He doesn't exactly mingle with the rest of the people living here."

"I was cleaning the floors by his study when something exploded." She replied as the Prince began to laugh. "He said it was because someone had been messing about with his ingredients."

Prince Edmund stopped laughing. "I see..."

The two were distracted once more by a carriage pulling up to the palace entrance. Cinderella felt a twinge in her stomach as Step Mother, Drizella and Prunella stepped out. It looked like they had been shopping in the market as Step Mother and Drizella were both holding piles of clothes and Prunella had a few books tucked under her arm. Luckily, her step relatives were so well absorbed in their purchases and Cinderella and the Prince were sitting far enough away that the women went inside the palace without seeing them sitting on the grass.

She cleared her throat quietly. "Have you spent much time with Drizella?"

The Prince frowned slightly but did not answer.

Cinderella fidgeted, twisting her fingers a little. "I know the wedding is soon, but I haven't heard about your engagement party. When are you having it?"

"We're not having one." he answered. Cinderella found this odd because it was a custom in the kingdom to first have an engagement party, which would allow everyone to celebrate, since the actual wedding usually had only a limited number of people attending. She was confused until he said, "My father decided against it. We _were_ going to have one, but just a few days ago he called it off. He didn't say why... Drizella was pretty upset... Truthfully, I was relieved."

Cinderella thought she had a good idea why the engagement party might have been called off, and when she thought about how kind the King was being towards her—someone who was always treated like she didn't matter—she smiled to herself.

Prince Edmund saw this reaction and smiled, too. "Why are you smiling?"

Before she was forced to think up a reason, she saw people bowing towards the King, who had just exited the palace and was making his way towards where she was sitting. The Prince stood and she did as well, smoothing out her skirt before curtsying.

The King had the big smile on his face that the girl was now attributing only to him as she had never met anyone else that conveyed so much radiance. "Where have you been, my boy? I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Father. I was out in the forest. I only just returned a few moments ago."

"Ah." The King nodded. "Cinderella, you are looking lovely, my dear. How is the palace treating you?"

"Oh!" She was surprised by the question. "Everyone has been wonderful, your highness."

"Fantastic! Let me know if you need anything, yes?" He asked. She nodded back her agreement but was too nervous to speak again.

"Father," Prince Edmund interrupted. "You said you had been looking for me?"

"Oh, yes." The King faced his son, all business, clasping his hands behind his back. His eyes flickered briefly to Cinderella as he said, "Although your mother understands my decision in the cancellation of the engagement party, she would like to discuss with us the possibility of having an unofficial gathering in the next day or two. Sir Lawrence says there will be weather nice enough for one of her tea parties. The only difference is that she would like Drizella and yourself to be more available to the guests than you have been at her other gatherings."

The Prince sighed. "If that's what she wants. Mother knows I will do what she asks. I don't know why she would need to ask for my permission..."

The King chuckled. "Yes, well... that's your mother for you. I know she was wanting to speak with you about it, if you would please accompany me back to her?" He turned back to Cinderella once more and gave a slight bow that made her uncomfortable. "Always a pleasure, darling. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

"Th-Thank you, sir." She answered.

Prince Edmund gave one last smile to her before walking off with the King back to the palace. About the same time, Constance wandered back to Cinderella, carrying some grapes she had gotten from one of the girls in the kitchen. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"The Queen still wants to have some kind of engagement party, so they are going to discuss the details with her. It's going to be in a day or two." Cinderella frowned.

"Oh..." Constance ate the two remaining grapes she had in her hand, then brushed them off on her skirt. "I wonder if we will have to serve at the party."

"If we do, at least it will be a nice day. Apparently Sir Lawrence is saying the weather will be perfect for an outdoor gathering." Cinderella saw Constance shrug her shoulders in a quick shake and laughed. "What was that?"

Still looking in the direction of where the King and Prince walked into the palace, Constance replied, "Sir Lawrence is weird." Cinderella laughed at this and went back to laying on the ground with her eyes closed, deciding to enjoy what remained of her day off despite the ugly thoughts of the Prince marrying Drizella.


	14. Chapter 13

Those waiting for an update in this story can thank my supervisor at work, as he was kind enough to give me the last 2 hours of my shift off the phone to do whatever I want, so I took that chance to finish writing this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Cindered**

**Chapter 13**

"I would have never thought thunder could shake the palace, of all places." Cinderella said as loud rumbles rolled throughout the halls and rain poured down hard outside. She was in the kitchen helping Constance prepare desserts for the Queen's tea party the following day. They had already made mini biscuits with bits of chocolate, mini lemon teacakes, more mini cakes flavored orange, and were now making tiny apple tarts. Everything at a tea party, she learned, was to be bite sized for quick and easy consumption.

They were rolling out the dough for the tarts when a girl walked in holding a basket full of apples—the ones they would need to finish the tarts—and removed a rain-soaked cloak. Bertolina, the large woman who ran the kitchen, glared at the girl and said, "I would hope you did not walk through the main hall of the palace dripping like a fish."

The girl hung the cloak on a hook by the door. "No, I came in the back way." She set down the basket onto the table next to the counter and took a seat next to Bertolina, pouring herself a cup of tea. "On my way back from the orchard I passed the stables. Sir Lawrence would like someone to bring him a pot of hot water. He says he's tending to some important matters and will need it. Cinderella should do it."

"The tarts will be fine with one attendant for now," Bertolina replied. "Cinderella, please take him a pot of hot water."

Cinderella wiped her flour-coated hands on her apron as she took it off and, after filling a small pot with hot water, put on a dry cloak that hung by the door, and left through the front way, which would be a faster route to the stables.

On her way toward the front exit of the main hall, she almost bumped into Prunella, as she was trying hard to concentrate on not spilling the hot water.

"Watch where you're going!" Prunella glared at her ex-servant, then looked at how she was dressed and what she was carrying. "Got you doing the grunt work, eh?" She laughed. "Serves you right for what you did to us."

"I haven't done anything to you," Cinderella answered.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? All you've ever cared about was yourself. I'm surprised the King doesn't see you for who you really are. But I guess he's just too stupid to see that all you are doing is just to advance your own standing." Prunella got uncomfortably close to her and lowered her voice to a dangerous tone. "But you will never get what you want. You will always be a lowly servant covered in dirt."

Cinderella stepped back. "If you'll excuse me, I need to deliver this water while it's still hot."

As she walked away, she heard Prunella laugh again and yell, "Enjoy the weather."

The air outside was warm but very muggy and thick from the downpour that was occurring. She thought to herself that she hoped the cool water from the rain wouldn't change the water she carried as she hurried to the stables. And she also wondered what he needed it for.

As Cinderella arrived in the stables, she pulled back the hood of her cloak and found Sir Lawrence talking to the same stable boy that had taken care of his horse the day before when he had left it on the front walk of the palace. Sir Lawrence noticed her and walked over to her. "Ah good! I see you brought my water! Fantastic! Girl, bring that over here." He pointed to the stall they were standing near.

Cinderella, ignoring the fact that he had seemingly not cared to remember her name, expected to maybe find a hurt horse or other animal in the stall that needed a wound cleaned or something of that nature. Instead she found an area that looked like it had never seen hay or horse droppings because it was completely cleared out and had a low table with a few small chairs around it. On the table sat a few ceramic cups and some lit candles for light next to some papers and a feather-pen for writing.

"Just set it on the ground there," Sir Lawrence said.

She did so, even though she did not think it was at all sanitary.

The stable boy, standing behind the royal scientist, looked annoyed and tired. "Can we get on with this please?"

Sir Lawrence looked insulted. "I need to have my tea to concentrate on such matters. This is a _highly _important matter!"

"I know that!" The stable boy growled. "Which is why we should be getting on with it. If you knew you needed tea, you should have come prepared."

Cinderella stepped away from the table as the two sat down. Pushing some papers aside to make room for his handbag, Sir Lawrence revealed that under the pile there was a small floor plan of the castle along with some notes. She was startled when he kindly said, "Please sit down as well."

The stable boy crossed his arms over his chest and jumped in, "Lawrence, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. The fewer people that know, the better—"

Sir Lawrence did not take his eyes off the water as he carefully poured it into his cup until it was only half full. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. This girl is quite lovely if you get to know her. She once offered to help me tidy up my study."

_Well, at least he could remember that. _Cinderella thought to herself as she sat down between the two men.

"Please hand me my condensed tea oil." Sir Lawrence requested, holding out his right hand without looking at her.

Cinderella looked into his open handbag and pulled out the first vial she saw, setting it in the middle of his palm.

He opened it and right before he was about to pour it into his water, he pulled the vial away quickly and yelled. "Not this one! Are you trying to poison me?" He put the cap back onto the vial and grabbed a different vial from his bag instead.

"…Why do you carry around poison…?" Cinderella asked.

He grinned and winked at her, his eyes lowered and the candlelight throwing a mysterious mask over his face. "I have enemies."

The stable boy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "It's part of a mixture we use for killing weeds in the Queen's garden."

"Don't ruin my fun!"

"Could we _please _get down to business?" The stable boy asked again.

A moment passed while Sir Lawrence poured a bit of the oil into his cup and then finished by filling it the rest of the way with more hot water. "There we are. Now." He cleared his throat and pointed at the map of the castle. "The captain of the guard gave me all the key points where they will be setting watch during the wedding ceremony. These spots that I have marked in red," He pointed at several spots on the map, "are where they will have guards dressed in civilian clothing so as to be able to keep watch for intruders."

The stable boy leaned forward and pointed to one wing of the castle where most of the rooms for guests were, including Cinderella's. "Can you tell me why there are no guards stationed in this wing."

The royal magician turned the paper just a bit to get a better look. "The captain said it was because this wing will be completely empty just before and during the ceremony so there will be no need to keep men stationed there. I did raise the question myself when he told me about that wing… But he doesn't seem concerned, and the King seems to agree, as long as the rest of the palace is kept well guarded. There will also be several men stationed over the grounds, so there is no use in worrying about someone trying to get in from the outside of that wing, if that's what you're worrying about."

"It was…" The stable boy said.

Cinderella sat watching the back and forth between the two, thinking it interesting information, but not understanding why she would be invited to stay for it. Until Sir Lawrence turned to her. He looked as if he was going to speak, but a horse toward the entrance of the stables started to make a lot of noise. The stable boy shot out of his chair and ran off to see what was going on.

He came back less than a minute later, having calmed down the horse. "I think something scared it. I'm going to go take a quick walk around the outside of the stables and see if someone was here…" He left again just as quickly as he'd come.

Once alone together, Sir Lawrence turned back to Cinderella. "I was advised by the King that you and Prince Edmund have become friends."

Cinderella was surprised. With just that one statement, he had been able to make her feel more anxious than she had felt in quite a while. What had the King told him? Had she told him that the glass slipper really belonged to her? She couldn't think the King would betray her confidence about the slipper, not after he had told her he would let her decide on telling the Prince herself…

"The reason I requested you bring the water was because I have been told to assign you a task. The King said he would like to have you be the Prince's personal servant until at least the wedding." He reached into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, he read what was written there. "His Majesty would like you to make sure this wedding is what the Prince really wants. A sort of undercover task, if you will." Sir Lawrence put the paper back in his pocket. "I don't know why the King would think the Prince does not want this wedding. He was the one that had that girl move into the palace." He was more talking to himself than he was to her.

Cinderella did not know what to say. Only a few days ago she joined the palace staff and now she was going to have a new job already as Prince Edmund's servant? Her heart fluttered into her throat at the thought of getting to spend so much time with him.

"You don't need to start until tomorrow, since it is already early afternoon today. Will you do this?" He asked.

She nodded just slightly. "If that is what his Majesty requests…"

"Good then. You can get back to what you were doing before I requested the water. Get some rest, Cinderella. The next few days will be extremely busy for you." Sir Lawrence said his goodbye as he remained seated.

She stood and nodded before walking away. _So he does remember my name… Of course, how else could he have requested me? _While walking out of the building, she passed the stable boy, who was wet from the rain but did not seem to mind. "Some things had fallen near the horse, but I could not see if anyone was here—are you leaving?" He looked confused now.

"Yes," She nodded again as she passed him. Normally she would have thanked him for letting her sit in on their meeting or even just for allowing her to warm up a little next to the candles, but she was too distracted. She did not know what to do next. As she walked back to the palace, she had to stop herself because she kept having little bursts of energy that made her skip a few steps forward. Every time she would have to remind herself to calm down, and then she muttered, "It will be impossible for me to sleep tonight."


End file.
